elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Neramo
Nchuleftingth Brass Fortress |region = Stros M'Kai Stormhaven Wrothgar Vvardenfell Clockwork City |province = Hammerfell High Rock Morrowind |voice = Joseph Gatt |dlc = Base }} Neramo is an Altmer researcher who is in an expert in studying Dwarven technology. He is found near the docks of Port Hunding on Stros M'Kai when the Vestige meets him the first time. He talks about a brother, who possibly is Rulorn, another Altmer in Stros M'kai with the same ambition of learning Dwemer technology. Neramo is one of three characters that Captain Kaleen requests to help her on a heist she has planned. Neramo wishes for help in exploring the nearby Dwemer ruin, Bthzark. Interactions Daggerfall Covenant quests Buried Secrets To gain the favor of Neramo, he needs to access Bthzark, which can be done by configuring two crystals around the entrance. Once within the ruin, he will lend a mechanical spider of Dwemer origin which will require the use of a control rod. The spider will then fix the generators that lay dormant within the ruin, which will then consist of navigating through the ruin alongside Dwemer traps and contraptions to be able to find the technology that Neramo wants. Once Neramo learns of Kaleen's motives in sailing to Betnikh, he considers the offer as he deems it as mutually beneficial for both the crew and himself due to the technology at Betnikh. Tip of the Spearhead Now that the Vestige have recruited at least one of the people Kaleen wanted, we can pull off her heist whenever ready. The goal is to break into Headman Bhosek's palace and steal the shipping logs from his lockbox. Neramo can later be found on a ship in Wayrest Docks along with several of Kaleen's crew. If the Vestige interact with him, they'll know what he's been up to since leaving Betnikh and Stros M'Kai. Tormented Souls Wrothgar quests Quarry Conundrum Neramo had helped the Orcs of the Tumnosh Clan to increase the production of the Graystone Quarry. However he did not let them know, that under their quarry Dwemer ruin of Mzindyne can be found. After the Orsimer workers had unearthed the caverns they were surprised by the rising fog and ambushed my the swarming Dwemer automatons. Neramo managed to keep himself and Shabon alive, later leaving her in a safe location in the Graystone Quarry Depths to explore the site further. Upset by the lost Orsimer lives, Neramo was even more eager to find anything valuable in this ruin. When Vestige meets Neramo, he suggests that the outer defenses of the site could be suppressed by the control station. Vestige helps Neramo to solve the lock on the automaton control center and Neramo makes sure that the Graystone Quarry can be safely worked in again, but tells Vestige, that he has something else to do in the ruin. Shortly after Vestige leaves the Graystone Quarry Depths, Neramo emerges with a small army of automatons, that he was able to gain control of with the help of his knowledge and the control center. It is possible that Vestige persuaded the Orcs to keep the automatons as workers, for all the lost lives in the quarry. The Heart's Desire Clockwork City quests In Search of a Sponsor Neramo made his way to Mournhold, who took the opportunity to enter the cave entrance to the Clockwork City when it was suddenly opened. Meeting the Vestige at the entrance of the Brass Fortress, he wishes to gain a sponsor from one of the Apostles to gain citizenship. Dialogue Gallery Neramo's Location.png|Neramo's location Buried Secrets NeramoSpider.png|Neramo with his Dwemer Spider Clanker Neramo Graystone Quarry Depths.png|Neramo in the Graystone Quarry Depths in . Appearances * ** ** ** de:Neramo ru:Нерамо fr:Néramo Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Altmer Category:Online: Stros M'Kai Characters Category:Online: Wayrest Characters Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Vvardenfell Characters Category:Clockwork City: Brass Fortress Characters